The project
by Mam01
Summary: Ally has a hard life bullied and abused. When her English class gets their partners revealed for a project her world turns upside down. When secrets get revealed, personalities change and home not being so safe anymore, what will happen to Ally?
1. Chapter 1

Ally's pov

My name is Allison Marie Dawson but you can call me ally. I've always been very shy and quiet. Trish, my best friend understands that but sometimes tries to push me too hard. Sometimes I feel like she doesn't fully except me for who I am and tries to change me. Too bad my family isn't any better. My mom and I were really close when I was little but she died in a car crash when I was 12 years old. I was at home with my dad when we got the call about my mom, we were both devastated.

Ever since my mom died my dad hasn't been the same. He's started drinking a lot more and is rarely not drunk. I try to not be near my dad as much as possible but sometimes I can't. It got really bad when I turned 14, that's when he started to abuse me. He takes his anger out on me like I'm some human punching bag. I don't think he realizes how hard my mom's death has been on me. I try to talk to Trish about about my mom but she doesn't really understand. Even if I try it reminds me of my dad and I would never tell anyone I get abused. I'm so ashamed of it, especially the fact that I can't stand up for myself.

As I got ready for school I put on a burgundy sweatshirt and black leggings with my tan uggs. I did little natural make up and put on my black glasses. As soon as I woke up I realized I was having a bad hair day. So I put on a grey bennie over my curly brown hair and my necklace on. When I packed my school back I made sure I have my brown leather book with the a on it. My mom gave it to me for my 12th birthday along with a gold necklace with a heart and an a charm. Those are my favourite memories of her, the only time I take off my necklace is to shower and sleep.

* * *

As I walked into school I had a feeling something bad would happen today. Interrupting my thoughts I was tripped and fell on my face. I could hear everyone laughing behind me. I felt so embarrassed, I got up and ran to my locker. I was hoping that was the end of it until lunch but boy was I wrong. "Hey freak!" Said Austin Moon, the most popular and egotistical guy in school. He's captin of almost every sports team and can get every girl. I'm the only one who he can't put the charms on. I mean who would like someone who's so obnoxious and did I mention egotistical. I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder. "Yo freak I'm talking to you!" He yells. I get scared but try not to show it "Well look someone's scared, trust me I have things planed for you today." Clearly I didn't do a good job of hiding it. I try to fight back tears but I can feel them coming. Luckily Cassidy comes up to Austin and starts kissing him. I finish getting my stuff my locker quickly even though they could do that all day. Personally I don't have the lung capacity to do it. I quickly run off to English class.

I get to class just as the bell rings and sit at my spot in the front. I see Trish and her giving me a look. I mouth sorry for ditching you this morning. She mouths back tell me everything later. I nodde and listen to mrs. Adams continue to talk about a new poetry assignment. "You will be working in partners for this project and I want you both to put in equal effort. Every week you will have to read a new poem in front of the class. You may read it or sing it to music if you wish. Both partners have to read at least one. Here are your partners Brooke and Jonny, Kira and Trent," wow like Kira and Trent will even work. They'll just suck each other's faces off. " Trish and Dallas, Dez and Carrie, austin and ally..." Oh great this is jus great.

"Hey freak, so I was thinking you do all the work and I'll present."

"First of all, my name is not freak it's Ally and did you not hear mrs. Adams we both need to do equal work," I replied bitterly.

"Woah someone is sassy today," he says with a smirk "especially after falling on your ass this morning I mean your face. Oh wait that's just as ugly." Ouch that kinda hurt, as much as I hate to admit it his comments really hurt. Just then the bell rang.

"Great work class we will be presenting our first poems in three days so you should be alsomt half done at the moment," said mrs Adams. "If not then you should work on it more before next class."

"I guess I'll meet you after school at your locker Drokson!" Austin whispered coldly in my ear. I nodded and quickly got away from him before something awful happened. Too late I get up in the middle of the hall I drop everything in my bag including my brown leather book. I quickly scurry to grab everything but before I can someone snatches my book. I look up and see its Austin. " Let's see what little mrs Dorkson is hiding." He says as he opens my book. From reading the expression on his face I know he's reading about my mom. Before he can get to my dad and him abusing me I gab my book and run down the hall.

* * *

Some how I made it to lunch. In the cafeteria I sat with Trish and told her everything that happened. "Awww you poor thing that must have been awful," in about two seconds her mood goes from sympathetic to happy. "Can you believe I'm partners with Dallas. We're just about half way done but he still invited me over to work on it. When he asked he gave me a smirk and a wink. Oh my gosh Ally what am I going to wear?" Trish went on and on about dallas. About how he was staring at her and about going over to his place. I wanted to be happy for her but I kept thinking about Austin knowing about my mom. Just then Dallas and Austin came by with the populars

"Hey Trish come sit lunch with me." He said kinda asking more like demanding. Trish looked at me and I nodded letting her know she can go. It hurt a little but this way I didn't have to listen about Dallas anymore.

"Listen Ally um I'm sorry about your mom ok. I won't tell if you don't want me too." Austin said awkwardly, since when was he ever awkward. Wait did he just call me Ally... "Well are you going to reply freak or what? I could tell everyone and make you look even more pathetic!" He said angrily.

"Sorry I was just thinking about how you called me ally and not freak or Dorkson. Please don't tell the last thing I want is for people to feel sorry for me. I don't want all that attention especially because I have stage fright," I replied quickly and rambling on. Wait did I just tell him about my stage fright oh no.

"Stage fright hey," he said with a smirk. "I that's useful information," and with that he left to go sit with the populars. I look over and see Trish. Dallas has his arm around her and she looks like she's meant to be there. Laughing, having fun, making friends, I wish I could be with her. Be excepted and have a group of friends. Then the next thing I see makes me a little jealous not because I like Dallas but because Trish gets everything. Dallas starts kissing her which leads to a very heated make out session. When lunch ends I get up and start to leave. I see Dallas whisper something into her ear and her giggle.

When I get to my locker and get my books. I see her and Dallas she gives him a quick kiss goodbye and runs up to me. "Hey ally, your never going to believe what happened..."

"Dallas kissed you, you made new friends, should I continue?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

"Woah take a chill pill girl, you said I could go sit with them. Anyway," she said in as nitty tone like everything is about her. "Come over right after school so you can help me figure out what I'm going to wear tonight."

"Trish, I have to work on my project with Austin." I said, still surprised at how demanding she's being.

"I can take care of that I'll just have Dallas talk to him you can meet him afterward, anyway I have to go I know you don't like being late to class but remember tell the teacher I'm here."

"Aren't you going to walk with me to gym?" I asked, she always walks with me.

"Dally and I are going to have a little fun in the closet as he put it during gym so meet me after school." With that she ran away to Dallas right in front of the closet not to far from my locker. To my surprise Dallas didn't even wait to be in the closet before kissing her right outside it. It was getting really aggressive, I was getting kinda scared at what would happen to my friend. As he started tugging on her shirt she stopped kissing him. I was so proud, until I heard her say "Dally wait until we're in the closet I want you to be the only one seeing me, all of me," in a very flirty tone.

I didn't want to hear anything else I just ran to gym. We were playing dodge ball today, just my luck. I changed quickly so I wouldn't be late. When the teacher was taking attendance, when Trish'so name came I quickly tried to make an excuse. "She's stil getting changed you know Trish she so lazy and slow..."

"Thanks mrs Dawson that's all I need to know." A couple people behind me laughed. When dodge ball started I got pounded by every ball everyone had on the other team all at once to no surprise it was the populars. I saw a hand held out to help me up. I gladly took it, as I got up I saw it was Austin's. I was completely shocked why would he help me?

"Don't get use to it freak," he spat in my face after he realized what he did. By the time gym was over I was exusted and tired. Then I realized I still had to help and work on my project.

School has been over for at least 15 minutes where could Trish be. I checked my phone but she didn't text or call me. I walked up to the closet to see if Trish was still there. "Babe that feels so good keep going," I heard Dallas say. May I say I'm disgusted. " Listen you should start hanging out with me more at school. Remember my parents are away today and tomorrow so you should stay overnight. We can keep going from where we left off today, especially tomorrow at my 't tell Ally though she'll freak out and think this is wrong. I love you you know that. Come as soon as you can." He was almost done talking I ran back to my locker so they didn't know I was listening.

"Hey ally," Trish said. Her hair looked so messy, I could definetly tell things went far in there. That was concerning, especially after only one day with Dallas. "Quick you have to help me get ready." When we got to the mall Trish bought some very revealing and skimpy clothing. This made me even more nervous and worried. I wasn't going to say anything but now I think I'm going to have to...


	2. Chapter 2

Trish's pov **(AN weren't expecting that were you)**

"Trish I don't know if you should wear that it's a little too revealing. Your not even wearing a bra under your see through pink crop top." How dare she, I mean she's not the one wearing it. Plus Kira and Cassidy told me I have to start dressing a little sexier. They told me that I could be a part of their click. God I should have just gone shopping with Ki and Cass. If your thinking I'm going to drop Ally then your wrong I'm not. Before I can get her excepted to the populars I have to be. Trust me I'm doing her a favour right now and this is how she treats me. God she's such a bitch I'm helping her.

"Look Ally it's not going to be on the whole time anyway. This will just make the process fast." I replied

"That's the kind of relationship you want with Dallas. Trish I don't think this relationship will last long if your already at third base on the first day." She said giving me a concerned look. Wow I can't believe she knew that was third base pretty good for someone who has never even been kissed. Maybe Kira and Cassidy are right Ally is just bringing down my potential of being popular.

"Whatever Ally if you aren't going to help me I should have just asked Ki and Cass."

"Who?" She asked confused and hurt.

"Cassidy and Kira. God ally everyone knows them as Ki and Cass where have you been." I replied bitterly with a bit of sass, looks like their rubbing off on me. "Let's just go to Dally's, Austin's meeting you there. Hey maybe you can get your first kiss. Probably a pity kiss after he read about your mom." I know that was mean but she deserves it why can't she understand that this is my chance not to be loser Trish by association to Ally. It's my ticket out and everyone seems to really like me in the pops.

Ally never answered she just got in my car and we drove over to Dally's. I know I left things on a bad note with Ally so I decided to talk to her. "Trish aren't you going to unlock the door?" She asked obviously wanting to get out.

Ally's pov

"Look Ally I'm sorry I made fun of you not having your first kiss. All I'm trying to do is stop us both from getting bullied." Wow because she not being like a bully to me right now. She's just as bad as Kira and Cassidy. She going to tell them all my secrets and then the bullying will get worse. I feel tears coming on but I try to fight them

"How are you stopping it when your doing it to me?" I said in a small voice

"Look if you don't want my help maybe we just shouldn't hang out for a little while before you come to your senses. I'm trying to help you."

"Unlock the door." I said softly. She didn't move a muscle obviously enjoying my pain like another bully. "I said unlock the door," Louder and firmer. "Trish unlock the God damn door!" Now I was yelling. First she made me go shopping with her and have to do my homework later that night so I had more misery, then she insults me and won't let me leave. "Fine have it your way. Sit in the care with loser Ally and make Dallas wait!" I said knowing she'll unlock the door.

"You want to get out?" She said with a smirk "Then open it yourself."

"Ok fine." I reached over to open the door and I feel Trish get closer to me. It makes me feel very uncomfortable. Next thing I know she moves so I have to go around her. I move closer trying to get around her and see a flash. Oh no I can see the caption now.

**_Loser Dorkson is so pathetic she has to put herself on her so called friend to get her first kiss_**_._

I quickly unlock the door and run. How could she do this to me. I see Trish and Kira on Kira's phone obviously posting the picture. Tomorrow is going to be a living hell!

**(An I thought about ending it here but I'll give you guys a little extra)**

I got inside and I know I'm in tears. I see Austin talking to Dallas. "Ready to work on our project?" I said trying to stop the tears

"Sure... um lets go to my place, bye Dallas. Have fun with Trish!" He said with a wink. I chocked on my own tears. As I walked out the door Trish came in. I froze and Austin bumped into me. "Are we going or not?" He asked very confused. Trish did a pity laugh and walked away. Very sassy I might add. At that moment Austin and I walked outside. When he closed the door he did something that confused me. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. Normally I would have pushed him away but right now I needed someone to be there. And right now he seems to be the only one.

When we got to the car he pulled his arm away and suddenly I missed the warmth of him beside me. He opened the door for me like a gentlemen which really weirded me out. Since when was Austin Moom a total nice guy and gentlemen. The whole car ride we were both silent. I'm just so embarrassed he's seeing me like this when I'm so vulnerable. "So let me guess you and Trish got into a fight on the way here?" He asked.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." I said quietly, "I'm guessing you saw the photo?" I said with tears coming out of my eyes.

"It's not true is it?" He asked not really seeming to believe it's true. At least someone is on my side.

"which part the part of me putting myself on Trish or that I haven't had my first kiss?"

"Both even though I don't believe the first part," he said very shyly

"First part no of course not and the second part may be true but I don't want your pity." The rest of ride was silent neither of us dared to say a word. Then suddenly my phone rang and I froze when I saw who it was...

**Who do you think it is? **

**Thanks to all who have reviewed and followed. I will try to update as soon as I can and take all your request for how the story should go. I will be taking requests for poems/songs they could do for the assignment along with an explanation of the motivation they would have to write it. I have one in mind but I don't want it to be the first one they present. So please tell me your ideas. Do you think there should be a flash back of the car accident? Let me know.**


	3. An important

Sorry this isn't an update but please continue reading this or there won't be another update. I'll keep it short.

I have made a poll for songs you would like to be done for the project. The songs with the most votes will be used. Also you can comment your ideas in the reviews. Check the reviews as well to vote more songs. Depending on the feedback will determine when I update.

**vote now!**


	4. Chapter 3

Austin's pov

Ally and I were driving to my house to work on our project when all of the sudden she gets a call. I see her freeze and not dare answer it. "Aren't you going to answer it. You look scared to death." I said laughing but then stopped when I saw how serious this situation probably was. "Ally why are you so afraid of this person."

"I can't say but I don't want you pity ok," I saw how she wasn't ready to talk about it so I just dropped the subject. When we got to my house I got out of the car. I saw Ally just sit there. I opened her door and helped her out. I don't know why I'm being so nice to her all of the sudden. I never really knew her before I started bullying her, she was just an easy target. Now she just seems so fragile especially with all these things I'm finding out. I can tell she has a lot going on in her life. That me and the bullies probably don't even compare to.

"Ready to start working on the assignment?" I asked. She nodded, "Have any ideas for a song?" I asked again.

"Well I kinda already have one we could do but you have to sing it." She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Fine but you have to sing it to me so I know how it goes."

"Do I have to?" She asked I could tell she was nervous. "Fine but don't laugh ok." I nodded in agreement

_**I can hold my breath**_

_**I can bite my tongue**_

_**I can stay awake for days**_

_**If that's what you want**_

_**Be your number one**_

_**I can fake a smile**_

_**I can force a laugh**_

_**I can dance and play the part**_

_**If that's what you ask**_

_**Give you all I am**_

_**I can do it**_

_**I can do it**_

_**I can do it**_

Wow ally is amazing I had no idea she could sing like that

_**But I'm only human And I bleed when I fall down**_

_**I'm only human And I crash and I break down**_

_**Your words in my head, knives in my heart**_

_**You build me up and then I fall apart I'm only human, yeah**_

"I know it's no good..." She said. I was still in disbelief of how amazing she was.

"Are you kidding that was amazing but I only have one thing to say."

"What?"

"Can I hear another song?" She was in disbelief but blushed. That made me smile.

**You are not your makeup,  
Not your clothes,  
An anonymous face.  
No one knows,  
You're not a skin color,  
A pretty face,  
The number of inches around your waist.  
There's so much in your head  
That nobody knows,  
So many things you never show.**

**You're more than labels,  
More than pain,  
Baby you're more than your mistakes.  
And you got something, to say.  
Ohhhhhhh woahhhhhh**

**When will you realize, baby you're worth it,  
Don't have to do anything to earn it.  
Baby you're perfect,  
You deserve it,  
When will you see what I see,  
And realize you're worth it.**

**You are not a burden,  
Not a waste,  
You're not a copy,  
Can't be replaced.  
You're not your pain,  
Not your past,  
Scars will never hold you back.  
There's so much you've been through that nobody knows,  
So many things you never show.**

**You're more than labels,  
More than pain,  
Baby you're more than your mistakes.  
And you got something, to say.  
Ohhhhhhh woahhhhhh**

**When will you realize, baby you're worth it,  
Don't have to do anything to earn it.  
Baby you're perfect,  
You deserve it,  
When will you see what I see,  
And realize you're worth it.**

**You're worth it, baby you're worth it. x7**

**You're worth it.**

**You're more than labels,  
More than pain,  
Baby you're more than your mistakes.  
And you got something, to say.  
Ohhhhhhh woahhhhhh**

**When will you realize, baby you're worth it,  
Don't have to do anything to earn it.  
Baby you're perfect,  
You deserve it,  
When will you see what I see,  
And realize you're worth it.**

**You're worth it, baby you're worth it. x2**

"I don't think you realize that you guys are just one more thing I have to worry about. And that it does get to me, it just makes it worse. And now with Trish..." I see her chock back tears. I give her a hug and leave my arm around her. Brushing my hand on her shoulder "That's the last straw."

"You have to sing that in front of the class, that will show those bullies that they can't mess with you." I said and winked

"Look Ally I know seeing Trish like this is really hurting you. Is that who called you?" I asked I know I shouldn't bring it up but it scares me she's that afraid of someone.

No but I don't really want to talk about it ok?" I nodded, she looked really thankful but still sad.

"You have to sing that in front of the class, that will show those bullies that they can't mess with you." I said and winked

"Did it show you?" She asked I could tell she needed to know the answer but I didn't know what to say. I know if I say nothing it will look ever worse though.

"Look Ally I never wanted to hurt you I-I just didn't realize that it affected you so much. I thought you didn't care about what we did. Yeah it did show me, showed me your an amazing singer, songwriter and person. I mean you singing in front of me must have taken a lot with your stage fright." I saw her blush which made me want to keep going to make her feel better. "Your nice, smart, talented, beautiful, strong..."

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked shyly and. Blushing madly I may add. I know I was too when she said that.

"Yeah why do you think Cassidy and Kira pick on you?"

"Because they think it will impress you and Trent."

"No because your a threat. If they didn't bully you everyone would want to be friends with you. No one gets the chance to really know you for you and it's a shame. I'm sorry I didn't realize it earlier." I replied, it felt good making her feel better.

"Shall we start the song?" She asked I laughed

"Shall we."

"Yes deal with it!"

"Ok I think we should write it about what your fighting for and since you won't tell me well we don't have to write it directly. Like what are you fighting for but idk like...

"Do you know what's worth fighting for." She finished my sentence

"Exactly what I was think!"

"What could rhyme or sound good with that?"

"When it's not worth dying for."

"Hey I'm not going to die!" She said and threw a pillow at my face. That's it, I jumped on her and started to tickle her when the bottom of her shirt came up a little. I saw a giant purple bruise.

"Ally who did this to you?" I may bully her but not physically that's just cruel.

"Oh that that's nothing don't worry about it."

"Ally your an awful liar."

"please don't make me talk about it. I will when I'm ready." I could see the pain even when she just talked about it.

"Let's continue with the song."

* * *

Ally's pov

"Sing what we have so far."

**Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating?**

Wow his voice is amazing I've never heard anything like it

**Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins**

**One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I**

**When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And your thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul**

**Your faith walks on broken glass  
And the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothing's ever built to last  
You're in ruins**

**One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I**

"You were amazing that song is really coming along. And as much as I hate to admit I like the story behind it even if I was a little tentative to the idea." The only reason I didn't want to do the idea is because I don't want him finding out about my dad. I don't fully trust him yet. He could tell the whole school and make my life even worse. Sure he's being nice and all and I really do need someone to talk about this with but he needs to show me I can trust him.

"It's getting late do you want a ride home?" Crap what if he finds out about my dad. He can just drop me off right. It's not like he's going to want to walk me to the door anyway. Who knows maybe dad won't be home. I looked at my phone for the time and see that I hav missed calls from my dad and texts...

_Ally sweetie are you going to be home early tonight_

_Ally get your f***in but home now_

_Listen you whore get your a** home now don't make me say it again_

_Don't you bother coming home tonight!_

I feel the tears coming but I hold them back and pack up my stuff. "Are you ready? Hey what happened?" Austin asked

"I just got a paper cut from my book that's all. Yep let's get going." The car ride was dead silent. I was so worried about going home to my dad that I couldn't even talk. Hopefully he'll be out. Austin turned up the radio and it started playing one of my favourite songs what a girl is by dove Cameron I turned it up

**On a scale from 1-10, I am perfect like I am.  
I don't need your number, we don't need your number.  
And the stupid magazines, want me to change my everything.  
It don't even matter, they're not taking my power.  
I'm so over all of these voices around, they've said enough its my turn lets get loud.**

**I'll show you what a girl is, cause all of me is perfect.  
Who cares about the dress size, its all about whats inside.  
I'll stand up now, and wont back down.  
Were breaking through the surface, to show you what a girl is.**

**I'm feeling flawless in my skin, your words don't mean anything.  
I'm done wasting my time, I can make up my own mind.  
I'm so over all of these voices around, they've said enough its my turn lets get loud.**

**I'll show you what a girl is, cause all of me is perfect.  
Who cares about the dress size, its all about whats inside.  
I'll stand up now, and wont back down.  
Were breaking through the surface, to show you what a girl is.**

**You are exactly what your made to be, I swear.  
Don't be afraid just to put yourself out there.**

**Its pretty clear that you wont see us on the sidelines.  
Were gonna take it over standing like a high-rise.  
And if you ever doubt what a girl can do, sit back and let us show you, its been really nice to know you.  
No doubt, were a force that's undeniable.  
Get together we'll work this house to bring it down on you.  
I've got a feeling that were gonna be there for you.  
Sit back and let us show you cause the girls are taking over.**

**On a scale from 1-10, I am perfect like I am.  
I don't need your number, we don't need your number.**

**I'll show you what a girl is, cause all of me is perfect.  
Who cares about the dress size, its all about whats inside.  
I'll stand up now, and wont back down.  
Were breaking through the surface, to show you what a girl is.  
Were breaking through the surface, to show you what a girl is.**

Austin's pov

Wow Ally is such an amazing singer. When the song was over I pulled up to her house. "We're here!" I said enthusiasticly.

"Well bye," Ally tried to say but I wouldn't let her.

"You don't think I'm not going to walk you to the door?" I asked confused on why she wouldn't think that. We both walked to the door and she nocked. Three seconds later.

"Looks like no ones home I better go around back."

"Ally no one could make it to the door that fast. What's up with you, is this about what your hidding?..." Before I could get the chance to finish her dad comes out.

"Allyson Marie Dawson where the HELL have you been? You think you can just nock and everything will be alright well..." And Ally's dad slapped her in the face. "What are you looking at young man get out of here. NOW!" I look at Ally and she nods to let me know to go. I sprint back to my car and go straight home. Now I know why Ally didn't wat m to walk her to the door. And that explains who called her. Wait does this mean this wasn't just a one time thing? God I hope I'm wrong.

**Well there's the chapter I just wanted t say I appreciate all the feedback and everything. Those are a few of the songs I picked as well. If your songs didn't get picked now that doesn't mean that I won't later. Thanks I love all of you please continue reading and enjoying the story. Bye! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

Austin's pov

i can't believe ally's dad hit her... I feel really bad for her. I'm sure if everyone knew what she went threw she wouldn't be treated like his but that would also be pity which ally clearly doesn't want. I continued to think about ally driving home. As I got home I tried to forget about what happened. I opened the door and saw Cassidy. Luckily my parents aren't going to be home For the rest of the week. "Hey babe, so I was thinking since since your home alone tonight we could have some fun. I could even call Kira and we could have even more fun." She said with a wink. After everything that happened with ally I could use a distraction.

"Why don't you call Kira. You know my parents are gone for the rest of the week too if you really want to have fun." I replied in my sexy voice.

" Ok I texted Kira she'll be right over but in the mean time lets not wait." Cassidy threw herself on me and we started making out. As much as I liked Cassidy my mind was on ally.

"Don't you think we should wait for Kira she'll be so mad we started without her." I said trying to distract Cass.

"Trust me she won't mind." She replied taking my shirt off and kissing my stomach. As she continued to kiss me and I got ready to take off her shirt Kira walked in the door.

"Hey guys I brought some beer if you guys really want to have fun." She said winking. Cassidy went to get some cups from the kitchen. "Hope you didn't get too far without me baby." Kira told me as she put my hands under her shirt. I could tell he wasn't wearing a bra either.

"Don't worry babe we're just getting started." Cassidy returned with the beers and we had one fun night. So much I completely could careless about Ally. She completely deserves what she has gotten.

* * *

Ally's pov

I woke up and tried to get ready as fast as possible to avoid my dad. After a quick shower I put on my purple and black striped shirt and some leggings. Got my tan uggs on and started doing my make up. I did very little trying to look natural. I put my hair into a side braid with some strands hanging out. I put on my jacket and grabbed all my books and put them into my bag. Grabbed a small breakfast and raced out before my dad woke up.

After Austin left last night my dad questioned me about him while beating me. Finally he got too tired and he went to bed but swore it wasn't over as I well knew. I tried to sleep but I couldn't what if Austin did tell. I guess I'll find out today.

As I got into school I went looking for him so I could explain a little and make sure he won't tell. I went to my locker and saw him at his locker and found him with his thong done Kira's throat. I thought he was dating Cassidy or that theyat least had a think. Austin was really kissing Kira if they weren't in public right now I swear they would have done something. Then I see Austin put his hands under her shirt. They still continued as he got a little too personal for my liking. As he lifted the shirt a little they broke apart Kira playfully hit him and whispered to him. I can assume what she said because he was smirking.

Soon after Cassidy walked up to Austin. I'd like to see how this will play out. She leaned in and aggressively kissed him. Kira stood there like this was perfectly normal. I will never understand the populars. As I was about to leave my locker I see Trish and Dallas walk up. "Attention students we will be having a staff meeting for most of first block please go outside until you are called back in." Said the principal. When everyone gets outside Cass and I continued where we left off. I opened my eyes and looked over at ally who was all alone. She looked kinda pathetic maybe everything last night was a mistake. Maybe she's just using me for something. Austin focus on Cassidy come on. As I kinda got back into it I felt Cassidy get pushed off me. "hey ally!" Kira shouted "come over here." Ally walked over to us slowly. "Hey ally Trish is over there if you want some." Wow that was mean I tried not to react but I can't show it I need my rep. This thing with ally needs to stop.

* * *

Ally's pov

This is so humiliating. As if my life wasn't already bad. I thought he was different, wow how could I be so stupid. As first block first block was finally starting because of the staff meeting, I tried to take my mind off of Austin. When second block came it was English so we had to work on our project. "Ok so I was thinking we should just rethink our song and our system. I wrote this song earlier and you can sing it tomorrow." I handed it to him and he looked at it

"you call this a song?" He asked me. Immediately I was hurt and I think it showed. " Write me a new one geek or would you rather I write one and you sing?" He said with his signature smirk. The rest of class I worked on the song which he made me restart five times but I finally finished. I thought I was pretty good but he thought it was not that great but it would do. I swear he is getting on my nerves why is he being such an ass.

Last block when gym came we played dodge ball my favourite. I got put on his team with a lot of guys. "Hey freak try not to get hit this time." He spat with his smirk. I could tell something was about to happen. When the game started everyone including my teammates threw the balls at me. Suddenly I couldn't get put and my head really hurt. Then it went black.

**Oh no did Austin take things a little too far. Review and like. Let me know who is you favourite and least favourite paring and character in the story. Now that schools over I will be updating often like I did before**


	6. Chapter 5

Austin's pov

After everyone hit Ally she wasn't moving. "Hey Dorkson get up!" I yell at her but she still didn't move. "Freak stop trying to get attention!" I spat as I walked over. Then I saw her and she blacked out "Ally," I whispered in a small voice. "Are you ok Ally talk to me." She still didn't move now I was really scared. Meanwhile the coach came over to check on her. By now everyone else had lost interest and we're all talking.

"Austin go take her to the nurse right now," he said, "and next time think about your actions before you do them. You know I can bench you for a couple of games." He warned. I nodded and took Ally to the nurse. I walked carefully down the hallway trying not to hurt her.

When we got to the nurses office no one was inside. I laid Ally down on the bed and kissed her forehead. "Ally I'm so sorry this had to happen." I told her. I turned around to see the nurse with a smile.

"Aren't you just the cutest boyfriend taking care of her like that." She said

"I'm not her nevermind can you help her she blacked out."

"We're just going to have to wait and see how she feels when she wakes up." I nodded, "I'm just going to be in my office come and get me when she wakes up." After she left I started pacing. What if she's really hurt the I'm no better than her father. How could I let popularity make me do this to someone. I never wanted to hurt her it was just supposed to be a joke.

After I finally sat down I grabbed Ally's hand, "Please Ally forgive me I'm sorry that I had to do that can you forgive me?" I knew there wouldn't be an answer she was awake yet. Suddenly I feel her hand intertwine with mine. My mout starts to form a small smile.

"Austy, are you still in the nurses office?" As I hear Cassidy's voice my smile vanishes and I let go of Ally's hand. I see her small smile disappeared slowly which makes me blush wait what did Ally the freak Dorkson make me blush. Austin get you head straight. "Hey Austy, is she awake?" I shook my head. "Do you think we have a little time before she does?"

"Look Cassidy let's not do this now. I actually hurt her and you sound like you want to celebrate."

"Bitch deserves what Bitch got."

"What did she ever do to you?"

"Well it seems like she stealing you and brainwashing you. But to be serious she doesn't not deserve it. Just ask Trish, Ally isn't as innocent as you think."

"Oh you mean that photo that was taken out of context?"

"Austin be careful what you say I can destroy you and that little bitch if you not careful."

"Look Cass lets just hook up later ok?"

"Whatever," she replied rolling her eyes at me and gave me a kiss goodbye. "You better make up for it later." She whispered in my ear. When she left I reached to take ally's hand again but she suddenly woke up.

"Austin please don't hurt me." She whispered I could tell how scared she was.

"Ally I never meant to take it that far." I could see the tears starting to fall.

"Your just as bad as my dad." Ouch that really hurt.

"If that's what you think of me. Would your dad have waited with you to see if you were okay. School is already over I could have just left you hear. Maybe I will." And with that I stormed out.

Ally's pov

"If that's what you think of me. Would your dad have waited with you to see if you were okay. School is already over I could have just left you hear. Maybe I will." He yelled and stormed out. Immediately I broke into tears and I couldn't stop.

"Oh good your awake. What happened to that boyfriend of yours?" The nurse asked

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Really because he didn't deny it and he was holding your hand earlier when I came to see if you woke up." Austin was holding my hand but what about all the stuff he did. He probably only said he was my boyfriend so he could hurt me more some how. "Anyway I'm just going to run some tests and your free to go."

* * *

When she finished all of the test I walked past the gym to see Austin practicing his shot. I watched for a bit. He's really good at basketball. There was no one else in there so I walked in. I really need to talk to him. "It's not that I'm scared of you its just I don't understand why you were trying to hurt me today. It seemed like you kinda cared last night but I guess I was wrong." That felt good and I turned around and walked away.

"I do," he said in a small voice.

"What?" I said in disbelief.

"Ally I do care but you and I both the pops wouldn't like that. Everything today was their idea. I don't like to see you hurt but what was I supposed to do?"

"If you really cared you would have stuck up for me. You wouldn't care what they think. Why does that matter?"

"And make me Austin the freak no thanks." I feel water build up in my eyes. "Ally I didn't mean that their my friends and some are my teammates. I also have a reputation to protect too."

"And that's more important than being a nice guy I see." I started to walk away.

"Thats not how that was supposed to come out wait ally."

"I think it came out exactly how it was meant to. You know your reason isn't a good one and your ashamed. But I know you won't change because this is who you are. When this project is done do me a favour don't ever talk to me again."

When I got home I ran upstairs and had a full out meltdown. I thought he actually cared. Looks like I got my day of pity Ann now I'm back to being ally the freak Dorkson. I sat down at my keyboard and started singing. Writing songs always helps me thru my problems.

**_Nobody's perfect I'll never try,  
But I promise I'm worth it if you just open up your eyes,  
I don't need a second chance,  
I need a friend,  
Someone who's gon' stand by me right there till the end,  
If you want the best of my heart, you've just gotta see the good in me._**

**_Cause I could be the rain in your desert sky,  
I could be the fire in your darkest night,  
I could be your curse or your angel,  
It's all in how you love me._**

**_I could be your sun when it's cold outside,  
I could be your rock when there's nowhere to hide,  
I could be your curse or your angel,  
It's all in how you love me._**

**_It's How You Love Me._**

**_You get what you give, that's the simple truth.  
So, just lend me your hand and I'll give you someone to hold onto._**

**_I don't need a second chance,  
I need a friend,  
Someone who's gon' stand by me right there till the end,  
If you want the best of my heart, you've just gotta see the good in me._**

**_Cause I could be the rain in your desert sky,  
I could be the fire in your darkest night,  
I could be your curse or your angel,  
It's all in how you love me._**

_**I could be your sun when it's cold outside,  
I could be your rock when there's nowhere to hide,  
I could be your curse or your angel,  
It's all in how you love me.**_

**_It's How You Love Me._**

As soon as I finished singing I started to cry again. Too bad I didn't have stage fright or I would sign that tomorrow for the project. I would sing something to give him a piece of my mind.

* * *

Ally's pov

Todah is the big day the first presentation. I got up and decided to leave my hair down. I did a little make up. I slide on my leggings and threw on a grey t shirt with red flannel on top. I laced up my converse and grabbed my bag.

"Who would like to start the presentations?" Mrs Adams asked. After a few groups went it was mine and Austin's turn. Sadly because of the fight we wanted to spend the least amount possible together so I have to play guitar for the presentation. I'm so nervous he could tell and he gave me the classic smirk.

**_She would not show that she was afraid,  
But being and feeling alone was too much to face,  
Though everyone said that she was so strong,  
What they didn't know is that she could barely carry on,_**

I wrote this song about my self. It's true sometimes I can barley carry on. I hope mrs Adams appreciates the meaning behind it.

_**But she knew that she would be okay,  
So she didn't let it get in her way,**_

_**Sometimes it all gets a little too much,  
But you gotta realize that soon the fog will clear up,**_  
**_And you don't have to be afraid, because we're all the same,  
And we know that sometimes it all gets a little too much,_**

_**She would always tell herself she could do this  
She would use no help it would be just fine  
But when it got hard she would lose her focus  
So take my hand and we'll be alright**_

_**And she knew that she would be okay,  
So she didn't let it get in her way,**_

_**Sometimes it all gets a little too much,  
But you gotta realize that soon the fog will clear up,  
And you don't have to be afraid, because we're all the same,  
And we know that sometimes it all gets a little too much, yeah.**_

_**A little too much, I said a little too much, oh.**_

_**Sometimes it all gets a little too much,  
But you gotta realize that soon the fog will clear up,  
And you don't have to be afraid, because we're all the same,  
And we know that sometimes it all gets a little too much yeah!**_

_**Sometimes it all gets a little too much,  
But you gotta realize that soon the fog will clear up,  
And you don't have to be afraid, because we're all the same,  
And we know that sometimes it all gets a little too much.**_

Once we finished I was so proud. I played guitar in front of the class and didn't mess up. Maybe I could sing. Austin and I moved back to our seats in the back. "You did awesome. Maybe now you would feel comfortable singing and we could do a duet." Austin whispered.

"Yeah maybe." I replied not looking at him.

"Really Ally is this how it's going to be are you ever going to forgive me."

"Why should I forgive you when I know you'll do it again. Forgiving you will just make it worse." He didn't reply but I could tell that it hurt him. Now was my chance to twist the knife. "Before you came along I was doing fine not great but I was doing fine. You came and messed everything up. I'm not going to let you get to me. And please don't give me shitty excuses for your behaviour. Your either sorry and you'll change or not pick one.

For the rest of class we didn't say a word to each other.

Austins pov

In music Ally and I got partnered again great just great. Now we have to write songs specifically duets and preform them. Mrs brown randomly picked us to preform next class. Sadly Ally and I are no where near ready with our duet. "Come over after school and we'll finish it."

"Fine as long as it's as fast as possible." She replied in her annoyed tone.

I drove her over to my house and we started working on the duet. we went up to my room and started to think of ideas for our songs for English and music "What should the song be about? I asked

"I was thinking it could be some sort of love song but with a twist."

"I like that what if it's two people in love who love each other but they aren't telling each other." I told her

"what if we start it like this. Leave me out with the waste this is not what I do this is the wrong kinda of place to be thinking of you." She sang

"I like it you should sing the first verse and chorus." After we finished the first song I started to make dinner. While we were eating neither of us spoke. It was kinda like the song except we just aren't telling each other anything. There's so many things I should be saying but I don't know how it all comes out wrong. Ally wants me to give up popularity to protect her. I mean that's a lot to ask for. I want to protect her I just don't want anyone knowing. I would get kicked out of the group. I can't imagine what Cassidy and Kira will do either. Not just to me but to Ally.

I was cleaning up and I told Ally to start the song. When I finished cleaning everything I walked back up to my room and I heard Ally singing and playing the piano.

_**Stop the world from spinning around  
Feels like the sky is falling down  
Can't breathe in, I can't breathe out  
I'm afraid that I might drown  
Can't stay afloat I'm just**_

_**Skipping stone  
An echo on the water  
I'm letting go  
Surrender to the bottom  
Another rising tide  
Another storm to fight  
Come and take me  
I'm just a skipping stone**_

_**Is this just a wicked game?  
Will it wash with the next rain?  
Can't give in, I can't give up  
I'm trying hard it's not enough  
Throw myself to the unknown**_

_**Like a skipping stone  
An echo on the water  
I'm letting go  
Surrender to the bottom  
Another rising tide  
Another storm to fight  
Come and take me  
I'm just a skipping stone**_

_**Forever is a long time  
To be walking on a fine line  
Chasing out the sunlight  
Burning out fake smile**_

_**Skipping stone  
An echo on the water  
Letting go  
Surrender to the bottom**_

_**Skipping stone  
An echo on the water  
I'm letting go  
Surrender to the bottom  
Another rising tide  
Another storm to fight  
Come and take me  
I'm just a skipping stone**_

_**Another rising tide  
Another storm to fight  
Come and take me  
I'm just a skipping stone**_

_**Another rising tide  
Another storm to fight  
Come and take me  
I'm just a skipping stone  
I'm just a skipping stone**_

I just stood there in disbelief of her talent. Then she started another song.

_**Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching teardrops in my hands  
Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance.  
Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?**_

_**You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
And go on and try to tear me down  
But I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper**_

_**As the smoke clears  
I awaken and untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed  
All my windows still are broken but I'm standing on my feet**_

_**You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
And go on and try to tear me down  
But I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper**_

_**Go run run run, I'm gonna stay right here  
Watch you disappear, yeah  
Go run run run, yeah, it's a long way down  
But I'm closer to the clouds up here**_

_**You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
And go on and try to tear me down  
But I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper**_

"I know your standing there Austin." She said laughing and turned around.

"Let's get started on the next song." I said awkwardly trying to change the subject.

"ok I got an idea actually while you were cleaning up. Here's how it goes... I was thinking about you thinking about me thinking about us opened my eyes it was only just a dream."

"I like it." I replied. (**An: this is the Christina grimmie and Sam tsui version of just a dream. If you haven't heard it I highly recommend it it's amazing**) We continued to work on the song and then Ally's phone rang. I could see the fear in her eyes total déjà vu.

"Hello, hi daddy I'll be home soon I'm just working on a project. I won't be too long. Ok bye." Ally said talking to her dad. "Can you take me home I don't want him to be mad."

"Sure can we just finish the song quickly." After we finished the song I drove Ally home. It was really awkward in the card

thats the end. If you want to know the names of songs just ask in review and i'll reply in the next update.


End file.
